Enough
by StarAngel Caelum SunSoar
Summary: If there was a chance to go back in time, fix everything and make your life perfect would you take it? Yes, yes I would. Slash.


Enough

"_Defeat me Draco and I will come with you to Potter."_

"_WHY DID YOU KILL MOTHER"_

"_I – I didn't. I swear –"_

_Colored light flashed, met in mid air, and exploded like a super nova._

"_FATHER!" Cold silver eyes stared down into him. A flutter of dark robes and he was gone. "No Father!"_

_FLASH!_

"_FATHER! NO!"_

_The green light engulfed the proud man._

"NO!"

"DRACO!"

Harsh panting escaped his mouth. He vaguely heard someone trying to comfort him. It was so cold. Shivers racked through his body. "Draco...what is wrong. Did you dream of your father again?" Draco grabbed the other body and rolled over so the tiny body was beneath him. He kissed the willing mouth ruthlessly. Not for tonight. He slid into tight blissful heat. Just let me forget for tonight.

* * *

Two stirs to the left, add the dragon's scales, five stirs to the right after. 

"Draco?" Harry stood at the door sleepily rubbing his eyes. "What are you still doing up this late?"

Ignore him. This is more important. Stir. Stir. Stir.

A timid "Draco?" drew said person's attention back towards the door. "It's late. Come to bed. Please?"

It is so cold... Add the diced beetle eyes. It was so lonely... A soft sigh followed by the door shutting let him know Harry had left him.

Only a few more days, then all would be ready.

* * *

"Again Draco?" Harry's warm arms wrapped around broad shoulder. "You hardly sleep anymore. I miss you." He huskily whispered into Draco's ear. 

Harry chased away the cold temporarily. Draco crushed the tiny fragile body to him. Merlin...this was enough to tie him over until – until... If only this was enough forever. If only. A single tear slipped through closed lids.

For tonight, he would sink into Harry's warmth. For tonight he would pretend Harry was enough. Teeth nipped along his neck. Harry's breathy voice allowed his frozen blood to thaw. Heat ran rampant. Just for tonight.

* * *

"What are you working so hard on Draco?" Harry reached for the crushed unicorn horn. 

"NO!" Draco's harsh voice vibrated in the tiny stone lab. A loud crack of flesh against flesh followed. Harry gasped. Those vibrant green eyes dimmed. He touched his rapidly reddening cheek.

"Get out." The potion must be finished. This was too important to risk now. Grey eyes closed at the sound of fleeing footsteps. The door slamming shut was the loneliest sound.

This potion must carry on.

* * *

"It's a time traveling potion isn't it Draco?" He turned away from those demanding eyes. "ISN'T DRACO?" He couldn't look at those eyes. Those eyes could stop him from taking the potion. The flashing green eyes could break even his strongest barriers. "Why Draco...why?" Draco closed his eyes tightly at the broken voice. "Why are you living and desiring the past? I thought I was enough for you to strive for the future!" Small hands grabbed his arm. Draco's strong arms were forced to tremble along with the shaky hands. "Am I not enough for you? Please tell me why Draco. Please tell me how I can make this better? Please, I'll do anything!" 

Draco tuned out Harry's anguish pleading. This was too important. The stopper came out with a flick of graceful fingers. The potion was swallowed. Down. Down. Down slid the disgusting liquid. Light and pain exploded behind closed lids.

"NO! Please Draco!" Screams of denial and pain echoed.

I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry...but you cannot replace my family. You aren't enough.

* * *

"Draco!" Quicksilver eyes snapped open. "Draco!" Heart palpitating, he rolled out of bed. It was his mother's voice! Narcissa glided in. "Good morning Draco. Happy tenth birthday!" He was enveloped in her arms. Draco buried his nose into Narcissa's shoulder. It had been so long since he was felt his mother's warmth. Tears rushed to his eyes before his mind came to a screeching halt. 

Tenth...birthday? No! Horror flooded Draco. He had gone too far back! He was only supposed to go back to when his father was going to join Voldemort in the Second Rising!

_Defeat me Draco and I will follow you to Potter_

What went wrong?

"Draco, what is wrong sweetheart?" Concerned blue eyes peered at her only son.

Draco managed a bright smile. "Nothing Mother." This was nothing. The potion only sent him back too far. The reverse would have been worse. This way, he had more time with his family. This time he would treasure these moments. This way he had more time to confront his father.

"Draco," Lucius came striding in with all of his Malfoy glory. "Happy Birthday," Draco quickly hugged his father.

This...this was still his father. His wasn't the man that was crazed with grief at the Final Showdown.

_Step aside Draco. STEP ASIDE!_

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. The potion had given him a brand now chance to set things right. And he would be damned to waste this chance.

_I didn't kill her Draco! Draco, she was already – step aside Draco. I must get to our Lord!_

* * *

Draco drifted through his years. He paid special attention to his mother and father. His first year flew buy with little fuss. Draco shuffled to the back of his mind that Harry Potter didn't seem to be at Hogwarts. He thought about seeking out the other boy, but he didn't. Harry would just hinder his plan. 

He had to save his family.

The second year flew by without any excitement. 'Strange.' Draco sat quietly in Potions class. 'Where is the Slytherin Heir?' Draco pushed that thought away too. 'Good,' He decided. 'Less things to worry about.'

Third year slipped past.

Forth brought a little excitement. Cedric Diggory became champion of the Triwizard Tournament.

Fifth was a bit different. Lucius seemed to be drifting away from his family. He came and went at odd hours; always returning with a genuine smile. Draco became alert.

'It' was going to happen soon. This was the same behavior his father had displayed when Voldemort had rose the second time.

Draco threw himself into his studies. This time he would be prepared to save his mother and father.

Draco waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Sixth year rolled by without a single sign from Voldemort. It was as if the Dark Lord didn't exist. Draco began to panic. He almost sought out Severus. However he stopped himself. This was good. No Voldemort meant everything would be normal – right?

Lucius's strange behavior continued. Draco remained on edge. He had to be prepared when the time came.

Seventh year was devastating for Draco. Narcissa died suddenly from cancer. Actually the cancer had been slow processing, but Narcissa and Lucius hid the truth from Draco. Draco grieved for his mother. Lucius was tight lipped. Fury seemed to emanate from the powerful man. He kept himself locked away, pacing in his office or was out all night.

Draco touched his chest. Merlin...he felt so empty. Despite coming back in hopes of saving his future from being what it had been, he was being forced to watch his future crumble some other way. There was nothing he could do to save his mother now and his father drifted away from him all the more. This was worse than before when he could have used the potion to go back in time. Everything was falling apart right before his eyes.

The Malfoy heir closed his eyes. Oh Merlin, Harry. In a sudden blinding crystal clear moment, Draco realized he wanted Harry right now more than anything. Harry had been constant. Harry had unconditionally loved him. Harry was a sure thing. The green eyed angel was true to him even while he was off chasing some false dream. His eyes flew open. Where was the Boy-Who-Lived? Sure he was still in the history textbooks, but where was he at Hogwarts?

Eyes closed again in thought. Where was the Mudblood and Weasel? No...Mudblood was a Ravenclaw outcast. Hadn't she attempted to commit suicide last year in the Girl's Bathroom? And Weasel was a hotheaded Gryffindor. Where was Harry? Where was his beautiful precious Harry?

Not there.

* * *

Draco quickly utilized everything he had to search for Harry. Draco searched Harry's relatives, Harry's favorite places, and everywhere he could possible thing of. Every search yielded the same result. Nothing. 

Draco screamed in frustration. "Harry!" Harsh panting filled the room. Pale hands covered his face. "Where are you Harry?" Those words were whispered brokenly into the night.

* * *

Lethargic steps echoed in the grand hall. Draco reached the doors of his father's study. He desperately wanted to talk to the older man. "Father?" He pushed open the study door and froze. 

Lucius Malfoy whirled around. He moved quickly and shielded whoever else that was with him from sight. Draco gawked at his father. "Draco," Lucius growled in displeasure. The patriarch of the Malfoy clan quickly buttoned up his shirt and restored order to his hair. "Why did you not knock?" Cold silver eyes glared at his only son. "Where have you're manners gone?"

"I am sorry Father," Draco bowed his head and back out of his father's study. The large oak doors closed and locked after him. Draco pressed his year to the door. He heard Lucius talking to the other person.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course Luc," Draco's heart clinched. It was clearly a male voice! And his mother hadn't even been allowed to call his father by any sort of nickname. "That was you're son? You were a little harsh on him. Besides, it was your fault for not locking the – "

"Shh," The tenderness in his father's voice shook Draco to the core. "Worry about those things later. Now, where did we leave off?" The words were purred seductively. A soft laughter was muffled. Draco turned away.

He couldn't take this. He burned for Harry.

* * *

Seventh year was revolutionary. A new Dark Lord rose to power by the name of Lord Sang Real. The wizardry ministry was torn apart and then painstakingly pieced back together. The Ministry was better than ever. Dumbledore was replaced by a fairer Headmaster. The muggleborns went to a special program in Hogwarts designed for them to learn everything about the Magical world. Half-bloods were divided between the muggleborn program and Hogwarts depending on the information they learned from home. Purebloods obviously were held in the highest esteem. 

Draco had to admit everything was definitely better. The truth that shook him the most was: Lucius Malfoy was Lord Sang Real. Draco attended every meeting with the honor of being Prince. However Lucius's 'Consort' held higher status than him. No one was told of the Consort's name. They only knew to address him as 'Beloved'.

Rumor was 'Beloved' was a great beauty. Of that Draco had no doubt. If the Malfoys had one weakness, it was beauty.

After one meeting, Draco lingered behind while the rest of the 'Shadows' left. He watched his father transform before his very eyes. The cold, great, harsh leader of the wizardry world gently held out his hand to his consort. Lucius slowly stood and pulled off the hood that hid Beloved's face from view. A graceful shower of long silky black hair cascaded down. If Draco didn't already know the consort was male, he would have guessed Beloved was female.

Lucius kissed Beloved with passion that Draco didn't even witness between Lucius and Narcissa. "Get some rest love." Beloved gently touched Lucius's cheek. Lucius cupped Beloved hand with his own. "Off with you." Beloved drew up his hood and left.

Draco felt Beloved's eyes on him as the consort drifted out the chamber. Draco shivered. "Draco," The Malfoy heir, now called Prince, turned his attention towards his father. "Is there something you would like to discuss with me?"

"Yes Father," Mercury eyes started at each other, one pair a slightly bluish hue. Draco wondered how Beloved could turn his father into such a warm loving person. "Whatever happened to Voldemort?"

Lucius froze. "Where did you hear that name?"

"From my textbook of course; it says Harry Potter vanquished him." Draco tracked his father's movements with his eyes.

Lucius slowly smirked. "They managed to get something right. Harry James Potter vanquished him at age one."

Draco felt his heart begin to beat faster. Hope caused him to almost smile. "Then where is Harry now?" Lucius's smirk vanished. Father and son observed each other.

"Does it matter Draco?" Draco felt his heart plummet. Lucius strode towards the door his consort had left through earlier, signaling the end to this conversation. "Potter is history."

Eyes fluttered close to hide the anguish Draco felt.

_No...What have I done?_

_Harry...Harry...please be out there somewhere._

_Harry..._

* * *

The sound of hot skin slick with sweat sliding against each other coupled with harsh breathing created a symphony. Two shadowy figures rose and fell together. One with girl-like length hair threw his head back. The other man bit into the smaller man's shoulder. Both cried out as wave after wave of pleasure raced through them. 

No words were needed to be shared between them.

The smaller male freed his hands and brushed hair from the older man's face. Moonlight slid through the drapes and highlighted long blond hair with marble colored hands running through the sweat darkened strands. Eyes conveyed what no words were needed to say.

_I love you._

* * *

Stacks of paper were pushed to a side. Whoever said ruling the wizardry world was easy? Draco shuffled through his paperwork quickly. He picked up the monthly report on the search for Harry. He hadn't given up. Nothing again. With a roar of rage, the twenty year old man shoved everything on his desk onto the ground. The proud man slumped back into his chair. 

Everything in the wizardry world was running just fine. Lucius still stepped in from time to time, but he mostly let Draco run things. Rumors among the shadows were Beloved was the true one pulling the strings and was expecting a child so had demanded Lucius to step down from being the Dark Lord for a while.

Draco doubted that rumor for several reasons. First, Lucius (no matter how much he loved a person) would never let himself be manipulated or used. He might allow that person to voice his or her opinion, but the decision was ultimately his. Secondly, Lucius's consort was a male. Males couldn't bear children. Thirdly, Severus was the only man Lucius trusted enough to let close to Beloved. And Severus wasn't talking.

The sound of someone shuffling paper broke Draco from his musing. "Leave it." Draco bit out gruffly. Papers continued to be picked up and shuffled. "I SAID LEAVE IT!" He lashed out. Draco was stunned speechless when e looked up. "Harry..." He leaped out of his chair and embraced the fey-like man. "Harry, it's really you. I've been searching everywhere for you. Where have you been? How have you been? Harry...Harry!" His words were all jumbled as they tumbled out of his mouth. The words were more whispered to himself than to Harry.

"You can't treat these important documents like this." Draco blinked and pulled away. Harry's emerald eyes bore up at him. "What would Lucius say?" Draco's brain finally caught up with him. His Harry didn't know him. This Harry wasn't his Harry. But he couldn't help drinking in the smaller man.

"Harry..."

"Hello Draco." Harry cut in. He placed a hand over Draco's mouth. "Don't. It's too late for regrets now. You've made you're choice and I have to live with them."

"How...?"

Harry closed his eyes as if in pain, and they burned like the Killing curse when he opened them. "I was too close to you Draco! I was too fucking close!" Anger colored his voice. It trembled with barely suppressed rage. "When you drank the potion, I was too close to you and was pulled back as well! You gave me up for this?"

Draco stumbled back. Horror sunk in. No...

"You still aren't happy are you? Where is your perfect family Draco?" Bitterness burned through Harry and dripped from his words. "Was it worth it? Was it Draco?"

"No..." Draco whispered.

Harry turned to look at the wall. "You sent me back further because I was dragged along. I same to just as my mother died before my eyes. I watched her die right before my eyes and I couldn't do a damn thing to save her! And then Voldemort turned to me. I killed him. I killed him properly this time." Harry laughed hollowly. "Then Dumbledore sent me to my _**relatives**_." Harry spat out the last word. "You know what they are like. I told you about them. You subjected me to reliving my nightmares. Why didn't you save me? Am I that unimportant to you? Am I Draco? Answer me damn it!"

"I'm so sorry – " Draco croaked out.

"Don't!" Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. Those wounded eyes became passive. "I just want to know why I wasn't enough for you."

Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulders. "You are enough Harry. You're my everything." _I need you._

"Then why didn't you stay? Why did you drink the potion if I was enough?"

Mercury eyes looked away in shame. "I was weak. I didn't appreciate what I had in you. I thought I could change things." Draco took a deep breath. "But believe me now Harry. I realize my errors. Harry I love – "

"Stop! Don't say it! Don't you dare say it! Please don't finish that sentence." Harry pried Draco's hands off his shoulders. "I...I don't love you Draco. No in that way. No anymore. I'm already spoken for."

The mind slid to an abrupt halt. Impossible. Already spoken for? "Who?" Draco numbly stared at Harry.

"My angel." Harry moved back from the hair haired man. "He came and saved me from my relatives. He has given my life a new meaning Draco. He treasures me like I'm the only that that matters to him." His voice turned almost dreamy.

"Harry?" Lucius stepped into Draco's study. Draco watched Harry's face light up into a smile that used to be reserved only for him. Everything clicked into place. "What are you doing here?" Lucius drew the raven head into his arms. "I thought I told you to wait in our chambers."

"I know." Harry curled his hand around Lucius's arm. "But you were taking so long, so I went wondering around. I wanted to meet the son you love so much." Lucius smiled down at Harry. He turned to Draco with the same soft smile.

"Well Draco, this is Harry James Potter." Lucius gently pulled Harry's long black hair over Harry's slim shoulders. The Consort necklace of two intertwined striking serpents, one platinum and the other emerald, hang proudly from the swan like neck. "How you know what happened to the conqueror of Dark Lords." Lucius kissed Harry. "Come along my dear consort. Let us leave Draco to his work. You and I have unfinished business." The usually austere man purred into Harry's ear.

Harry smiled deviously before heading for the door. Both Malfoys almost groaned at the sight he made. "It was nice meeting you Draco. Your father and I are proud of you."

Draco searched Harry's emerald depths and found truth despite the layers of anger and hurt. Lucius placed a hand on Draco's shoulders. "I am proud of you Draco." With that, Lucius quickly strode off after Harry.

Draco slid to the floor. He closed his eyes and tears streamed down his face.

If only things had been enough at the beginning. "You are such a fool Draco." He muttered to him self.

Why

Hadn't

He

Been

Enough?

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**If anyone was unclear, this is the story(basically):**

**Draco wasn't satisfied with life, so he drank a potion that took him back in time. Harry was too close to Draco and was dragged back with him and thrown into the time when Voldemort attacked his family. Draco tried to change his future, but due to the fact Harry killed(it's real this time) Voldemort at age one, things didn't go as he planned. Harry realized that he would never be enough for Draco and chose to give his soul to Lucius Malfoy. Draco learns his lesson in the end...I think. So that's my crappy story in a nutshell.**

**Sorry for the late update. I was going to write more for 'Hades' Gate', but I havent' found anything worthwhile to type up. I wrote this story on my 12 hour flight back from China. So I'm pretty proud of righting something coherent while not sleeping for 32 some hours. (Oh and it's all original characters, did you notice????)**

**I'll see what I can do to update soon, but schools about to start and I have yet to finish my summer assignments.**

**Please read and review.**

**Without wax,**

* * *

**_© Copyright 2007 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar._**


End file.
